Baiting The Legends
by bodysurfer27
Summary: What would happen if Leonard never died at the Occulus? What if, instead, the Occulus spit him out in Siberia? What would happen if the Legion figured out the aberration before the Legends? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Yeah, I know. New story. But I couldn't help but write this. In Legends, the team never went to Siberia and in the Flash, it said Snart was already dead present time. This inconsistency, along with how OOC Leonard was when he was with the Legion, forced me to take a break from working on my books and write up this story. This takes place in the Flash S3 E22 and Legends right before the team encounters Leonard Snart working with the Legion. In this story, it's almost like a Destiny fix-it, only there will be some differences within the team. Mick never has those visions of Snart, Rip is still missing, and Sara has taken control of the Waverider.**

 **I'm sorry it's so short, but the next few chapters will be longer I promise. Consider this the prologue.**

 **With that being said, I do not own the Flash, CW, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow.**

* * *

 _Cold._

The air whipped and howled around him, creating a vortex of freezing cold wind to cocoon him. The Vanishing Point held no extreme temperature to it. Maybe he was trapped in his own personal ironic Hell. One fit for the captain of the cold.

 _Numb._

Each muscle in his body could hardly react. This heaviness, this lethargic feeling allowed his mind to begin to process his setting. If he really was no longer at the Vanishing Point, where was here, exactly?

 _Alive._

The ringing in his ears had died down by this point, enough for him to know he was no longer alone in this foreign place. Footsteps crunched somewhere in the distance, and the noise allowed more of that coldness to seep through his jacket into his bones. Ignoring the painful pounding in his head, he attempted to open his eyes. A dark outline of shoes met his line of vision. With a painful and nervous swallow, he allowed his eyes to travel from the dark shoes upwards until a yellow material caused him to stop. He knew that material. No matter the color, he knew the familiar movement the material made against each muscle in a speedster's body. He knew the suit blocked out the cold weather currently surrounding them.

Allowing his gaze to travel further up his enemy, warning bells and sirens rang in his ears. The face, that evil smirking face, certainly did not belong to Barry Allen. Which meant he was in very very big trouble.

"Oh, look. A little Legend." The voice (again, definitely NOT Barry Allen) sneered down at him. The Speedster chuckled, crouching down in a flash. "Did the others leave you behind?" The evildoer mocked. "It's fitting, really, how they left you to die in the cold." Attempting to preserve some ounce of toughness, he pushed himself up with a groan.

"Not the first time." His hoarse voice sounded foreign, much like this place around him. Snow, he realized. He landed somewhere covered in complete snow.

"Ah, ah, ah." The speedster placed one of his feet on Leonard's back and Captain Cold slammed down into the hard snow with a loud thud. "I don't think so. You're...useful to me."

"Wow, I feel so honored." He bit back a growl of pain when the speedster applied more pressure.

"I always was a fan of yours. No, really. Your sarcasm is truly exquisite."

"Funny, can't say the same about you." The speedster chuckled, though the sound was anything but amused.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. You don't have your pathetic cold gun or any weapon, really, to stop me."

"Then why don't you just kill me and get it over with? I'm not a fan of small talk."

"Like I said, you're useful to me." The pressure on his back was removed. "You're going to be our ticket to finally defeating those pesky so-called Legends." Tentatively, Leonard raised himself up on shaking arms. His eyes surveyed his surroundings until they landed on the two other men the speedster brought with him. "Malcom, Damian, what'd I say, boys? I always am one step ahead of those damn idiotic self-proclaimed heroes."

"Captain Cold. So nice to finally meet you. You know, I studied your resume, and your villain work was truly amateur at best." A sharp hit to the back of the head forced his vision to go black. Leonard's body fell forward into the snow. Once the three men were certain their new prisoner was unconscious, they shared a look.

"And you're sure this will work?" Malcom said as his eyes studied Leonard's limp body laying in the snow.

"Oh I know this will work. Let's just say I've been doing some...extensive research." The speedster's watch beeped and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Where are you running off to now?" Damian scoffed.

"Research." The speedster smirked before disappearing completely, leaving Malcom and Damian with the unconscious Legend at their feet.


	2. Important AN

**A/N:** **Hi guys! Long time no update. I know a bunch of you were expecting this to be a new chapter, and as much as I want to give one to you, it's not.**

 **Life here has been crazy and chaotic. I haven't been able to sit down and write or log onto this website.**

 **My grandmother was diagnosed with Stage 4 COPD and congestive heart failure before Christmas. The doctors here gave her a week to live so we decided to go with Hospice Care. What that means is she's living at home with me and needs 24 hour care every day. That means I haven't had any time to write or do much of anything aside from caring for her.**

 **We are now entering our second week at home and she's doing really well. Hopefully she'll be around for a little while but I've been a little run down and ragged and too tired to write in the small time away I can manage. I hope you all understand my choice for a temporary hiatus.**

 **With that being said, I don't know how long I'll be on this website for or how long my temporary hiatus will be.**

 **Please keep my family in your thoughts. I honestly don't know when I'll be back. But I do promise I will try my very hardest to keep writing and maybe I'll get a chance to update sooner than we all think.**

 **Until then,**

 **bodysurfer27**


	3. Important AN 2

**A/N: This isn't an update, though I have been thinking of ideas for future chapters when I've had the time.**

 **This is so hard for me to write into words. My grandmother is no longer with us. She found her peace on March 26th, 2019. Her death has not been easy for me or my family. I have not written anything in over 3 months since all of my time was devoted to her. In my previous author's note I explained how she needed 24 hour care. Her passing has left me with a lot of free time but no desire or idea what to fill it with.**

 **My temporary hiatus is still on. I don't know for how much longer, but it will be when I have found my own peace and forgiveness with myself for prioritizing things in my life a little differently throughout the years. Until then, I will not be active much on this site.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have kept my family in your thoughts and your prayers. Your support means the world to me, and I hope when I do become active again you all will be willing to continue to support my stories. I haven't abandoned them, and I haven't abandoned you. Feel free to send PMs; I will try to respond to them as quickly as I'm able to.**

 **And for those of you who are going through a rough patch or a dark time in your life, I'm there with you. But I hope you find the strength and the courage to be brave and fight those fights. Fight those battles even when it feels like hope has been lost. Come out that other side as a champion, a victor, a warrior.**

 **I'm hoping to come out of this dark time in my life a little bit stronger, a little bit wiser, and a little bit brighter, and I hope you follow this journey with me and maybe mend the broken pieces of yourself along the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **So this technically isn't an update but I guess we're not allowed to do Author's Notes anymore as "chapters"? Weird but okay.**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support during this dark time in my life. There aren't enough words for me to express my gratitude for your kind messages and reviews on my stories. And the fact you guys are still following my stories is AMAZING! I have not abandoned you and you have shown you won't abandon me.**

 **With that being said, I'm excited to share some news. I am now a Freelance Book editor! And I've had two books be published already with my name in them giving me credit which is honestly the most exciting thing I've had happen to me all year. For those of you looking for a (relatively cheap ;) ) editor, send a message and I'll give you my contact info and some agents you might think about submitting queries to. Now, I don't do just books/novellas/short stories, I also proofread essay papers too!**

 **Now that doesn't mean I won't continue to be a Beta-Reader here. I love helping out authors so if you are in search of a good Beta Reader, send a message and I'll be happy to look over your fanfics on here for free. I have a pretty open schedule for summer so now is the best time if you want more of a critique rather than just spelling/grammar/punctuation.**

 **Finally, I will hopefully be posting more on here since my schedule has some free time. Obviously I have a lot of unfinished works but I have been writing when I'm not busy editing and I've come up with some pretty cool stories for you. If you're interested in my new projects, their (temporary) names and fandoms will be posted below.**

 **Again, thank you so much for your constant support. Without readers like you, I probably wouldn't still be writing or even in the field of literature in general.**

* * *

"Sara?" Jax spoke into the center console of the ship. "Sara? Are you there?" Nothing but static came through the link. Leonard's steely blue orbs were locked onto the holographic mini map of the area surrounding the mansion.

"Lance?" Snart drawled out her last name, hoping she'd answer. His eyes flickered from the map to the console emitting the static sound. "Lance." His voice rose, and still no answer came from her comm device.

A whooshing noise finally echoed before the earsplitting crack of a gun broke the silence. A gut wrenching scream tore through the Waverider before the low beeping noise signaled the device disconnecting from the ship. All three men were quiet for a few seconds as they processed what they heard from their captain. Leonard was the first to speak.

"Where was her last location?"

"I believe it was here, Mr. Snart." Martin pointed to the mansion. Leonard looked up to the communications console before grabbing his parka from his designated seat on the time ship.

"Jax. You're in charge." He said as he exited the room.

"Wh-what?" The younger man exhaled shakily, however Leonard had only one thought on his mind.

 _Please. Not Alexa. Not again._

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I felt like a drabble wouldn't give too much of it away ;)**

 **For those of you interested in any of my to-be-posted-shortly stories they are (in no particular order):**

Walking on Sunshine \- Big Hero 6

Need You Now \- Power Rangers SPD

What About Angels \- Legends of Tomorrow

Never Meant to Be \- Power Rangers Ninja Storm

Kiss Me Slowly \- Disney's Descendants

P-R-O-M? \- Liv and Maddie


End file.
